


Le plan d'extermination des Avengers : Enclenché

by Axel_Gabriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Gabriel/pseuds/Axel_Gabriel
Summary: Le plan d'extermination des Avengers, enclenché ? Mais par qui et pourquoi donc ?Ou : qui a dit qu'il fallait un résumé correcte pour une fic où on veut juste casser deux gars ensembles ?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 1





	Le plan d'extermination des Avengers : Enclenché

**Author's Note:**

> L'une de mes toutes premières fics sur ce fandom, l'histoire est asser ancienne, donc, et c'était juste pour casser deux persos ensembles, donc ... Oui, juger moi ! XD
> 
> Enfin, j'avais envie de partager une fic fini et simple qui est plus mon style d'origine qu'autre chose par ce que, ouais, j'écrivais beaucoup de fic juste pour casser des persos ensembles ! Aujourd'hui, je fais plus dans le scénario (avec des histoires d'amours, oui), un jour je partagerais les nouvelles histoires ! ... Si je trouve des correctrices par ce qu'en réalité, j'écris avec beaucoup de faute ...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le plan d'extermination des Avengers avait été enclenché, mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait expliquer que quelqu'un ait pu activer cette procédure hors norme ?

Tous les Avengers avaient des défauts, bien sûr, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier, ils étaient des supers héros, mais des êtres humains, mis à part Thor, et avaient donc autant de qualités que de défauts, mais qu'avaient ils bien pu faire pour mériter que ce "plan d'urgence" soit activé ?

Oeil de Faucon était un agent du Shield, il était fort et avait suivi un entrainement intensif qui le rendait plus agile que la plupart des hommes, avec son arme il ne loupait jamais une cible, mais il était nul en amour, maladroit, idiot sur les bords. Totalement sous le charme de Natasha, il devenait "stupide" aux yeux de ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce et ces derniers temps il en devenait maladroit, se cognant contre les autres ou contre les murs. Il avait également la fâcheuse manie de ne pas remettre de rouleau après être passer au WC et ça, c'était embêtant !

La Veuve Noire était une tueuse très efficace, une espionne qui pouvait apparaître derrière vous avant que vous ayez le temps de réagir, elle était très rapide mais c'était vraiment dans les salles d'interrogatoire qu'elle était la plus douée, mais elle était sociopathe, ne s'attachant moralement à personne, faisant languir Barton sans honte. Elle avait également la fâcheuse tendance à se traîner en culotte dans la tour des Avengers où il n'y avait presque que des hommes qui ne pouvaient pas rester indifférents à ses charmes ! Ajoutez à cela qu'elle avait tendance à laisser la vaisselle traîner et qu'elle utilisait toute l'eau chaude en privant ses amis et collègues !

Hulk était une créature puissante, ravageant tout sur son passage et un scientifique reconnu dans son secteur de recherche. Il était cependant incroyable de constater que si Hulk pouvait hurler à vous en briser les tympans, Banner ne semblait pas capable de tenir une conversation de plus de deux minutes, sauf avec Stark mais là, ils parlaient une autre langue. Très discret, il avait cependant la mauvaise manie de boire directement à la bouteille ! Et les microbes alors ?

Capitaine America n'échappait pas à la règle : il était le symbole des Etats Unis, il était charismatique et on lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter, courageux et déterminé ... Mais avait la mauvaise manie de remettre tout le monde à leur place, se plaignant sans cesse et que dire lorsqu'il voyait Natasha en petite culotte entrer dans la cuisine, son débardeur noir un peu trop ouvert au niveau du décolleté ? Le pauvre devenait rouge de pudeur.

Cela était amusant pour Thor, il fallait dire que les Asgardiens ne se souciaient que peu des mauvaise manière, eux, ils balançaient les tasses pour réclamer à boire, se saoulaient à en rouler sous la table, faisaient des trucs complètement débiles mais savaient s'amuser ... Alors pour Thor, les manies de ses amis étaient quelconque ...

Sauf Stark !

Oui, car si un ne savait réellement pas se tenir, c'était bien Tony Stark alias Iron Man !

Stark était un homme comme il n'en existait pas à Asgard : ne faisant que ce qui lui plaisait quand il lui plaisait et où il lui plaisait ! Les autres Avengers, plus souvent présents avec lui vu que le Prince d'Asgard ne pouvait venir que rarement sur Midgard, n'avaient toujours pas réussi à s'habituer à l'extravagance de leur ami ...

La première fois que Thor était revenu, il les avait trouvés dans le salon, Stark complètement saoul avait invité le blond à boire alors que les autres essayaient de lui faire la morale. Natasha lui avait avoué que Pepper l'avait quitté et que le temps l'adoucirait. Que nenni ! Cela ne faisait qu'empirer ! Car après la boisson vint l'obsession de créer des choses, la Tour des Avengers était dès lors devenue un véritable centre de recherche d'armement en tout genre, ils avaient vu des armures apparaître ici et là et des objets dangereux : Clint en avait pris une fois un en main pour l'examiner et Stark avait juste eu le temps de dire "attention" que la boule avait explosé, carbonisant les sourcils d'Oeil de Faucon, rendant hilares les autres Avengers et privant Barton de ses marquants deux semaines !

Une autre fois, se sont des dizaines de petits robots qui étaient apparus, tous gérés par Jarvis et dans le but de subvenir aux besoins des habitants de la tour, cela avait paru intéressant comme idée, jusqu'à ce que le créateur de Jarvis ne lance un protocole de farce et que les Mini Jarvis simulent une prise de contrôle du monde.

Après était venu le pire : son retour sur le marché des célibataires ! Tous les soirs, c'était avec une, deux voir même trois femmes que Tony Stark franchissait les portes de l'ascenseur sous le regard éhonté de ses amis, sauf Thor qui trouvait cela plutôt marrant de voir les réactions de ses amis outrés, choqués, admiratifs et intéressés.

Mais pour Rogers, cela semblait être allé trop loin et il était bien décidé à ne laisser aucune fille entrer dans leur base! Pas même la jolie brune qui était accrochée au bras du Milliardaire, bien décidée à ne pas l'abandonner aussi facilement, semblait il.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Stark sur un ton enfantin.

Vu le mouvement de recul qu'eut le meneur des Avengers, Stark devait puer l'alcool.

\- Je t'avais interdit de ramener d'autres filles ici ! Hurla Rogers sur le ton du père réprimandant son enfant. Stark, tu as encore trop bu ! Je vais raccompagner cette fille et ...

\- Mais on est quand même chez moi ici ! J'peux y faire ce que je veux ! Non ?

\- Tu as combien de manoirs en tout ? Tu peux pas faire ça dans une de tes "véritables" demeures ? Ou bien dans ton autre stupide tour qui porte ton nom ! Ce n'est pas une maison close ici !

La femme lâcha un petit cri d'indignation et Rogers répliqua par un regard polaire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire dans ta limousine mais tu ne ramèneras plus aucune fille ici !

\- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? Répliqua le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il tanguait dangereusement, restant difficilement les deux pieds au sol, mais regardait d'un air de défi son "supérieur" qui semblait outré de voir tant de résistance. Thor lui n'était pas si troublé que ça de voir le Milliardaire résister, il avait l'habitude de ses caprices.

\- Stark ! Siffla le meneur.

\- Rogers ! Répliqua le nommé avec un large sourire. Vas-y, empêche moi donc de me faire plaisir pour voir !

Il s'était tourné vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser sous les yeux du Capitaine America qui en devint rouge de colère, une couleur qui ne le quitterait pas vu ce que le playboy était entrain de faire, sans doute emporté par sa vague de plaisir car il se jetait sur la jeune femme, tout deux chutant au sol et débutant quelques attouchements qui firent hurler de désespoir les Avengers alentours, sauf Thor qui haussait un sourcil.

\- J'en ai assez, j'abandonne ! Décréta Rogers en prenant la direction de la sortie. Fais comme bon te semble !

\- Rogers, attends, si tu veux, tu peux participer ! Lâcha ironiquement Stark.

Ce qui fit accélérer le blond qui fut vite suivi de Bruce.

\- S'ils font l'amour là, je ne remettrai plus les pieds ici ! Assura Clint.

\- Tony, allez au moins dans la chambre, Rogers est parti ! Soupira Natasha.

\- Je le fais où je veux quand même !

\- Stop, ça suffit, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Supplia Barton qui était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Thor finit par se dévouer, se levant pour aller jusqu'au couple qui entamait de véritables préliminaires, Stark ayant glissé ses mains sous la robe de la demoiselle. Il n'eut qu'à l'attraper par le bras pour le soulever, le faisant crier d'indignation. Le Dieu aida ensuite la jeune femme à se relever, lui tendant la main.

\- Je m'en occupe. Annonça t'il distraitement avant de les entraîner tous deux dans le couloir.

Le couple d'espions soupira de soulagement avant de s'installer devant la télévision, relançant le film qu'ils étaient entrain de regarder avant l'interruption de Stark. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Clint ne tente une nouvelle tentative de "vas y que je m'étire et que j'dépose discrètement mon bras sur ses épaules, l'air de rien". Pour une fois, la Veuve Noire ne répliqua pas d'un "regard mortel qui dit clairement que si tu poses ton bras là, je te le bouffe !" ...

Peut être que c'était grâce à la scène chaude ? Le blond préférait que non et qu'elle commença enfin à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

\- Tu crois qu'il va participer ? Demanda finalement Natasha.

\- Hein ? Lâcha de manière très intelligente Clint.

\- Stark avait proposé à Rogers de participer, s'il a proposé à Thor, tu crois qu'il est resté avec eux ?

L'idée fit s'écarquiller les yeux de l'homme qui en vint même à se masser le crâne.

\- J'en sais rien, on le saura que demain ! Soupira t'il finalement. J'aimerais pas être à la place de la nana !

\- Moi si ...

Clint en resta bouche bée. Hé, qui aurait refusé une partie de jambe en l'air avec Anthony Stark et Thor ? Sérieusement !

***

Thor n'avait eu aucun mal à faire partir la demoiselle, la mettant simplement dans l'ascenseur en demandant à Jarvis de l'envoyer au Rez de Chaussé et il laissa le soin à Coulson de s'occuper d'appeler un taxi. Le plus dur fut de raccompagner un Stark extrêmement ronchon jusqu'à sa chambre car ce dernier jouait les capricieux, refusant littéralement d'avancer et s'accrochait même aux murs en réclamant sa copine.

Agacé le Prince finit par le mettre sur son épaule pour l'emporter jusqu'au lieu visé, sentant les poings du Milliardaire s'écraser inefficacement contre son dos. Il fut cependant heureux de le renverser sur son lit.

\- Mais arrête ! Gémit Stark avec agacement. Rappelle là ! Rappelle ... Heu ... La femme super canon ! Je suis grave chaud là, j'ai besoin de sexe !

\- Tu as besoin de repos, ami. Répliqua le Dieu de la Foudre. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- On s'en fout, t'as pas vus le coup que c'était ? Super nichons, belle gueule et puis ses fesses ! Allez, sois sympa, j'suis en manque !

\- Pourtant, il parait que tu as eu des rapports au restaurant avec une fille dans les WC, Natasha vous a entendus ...

\- Mon p'tit Dieu, je suis en manque : je suis dressé ...

De quoi parlait il ? Haussant un sourcil, il fut surpris lorsque l'homme lui attrapa la main pour la tirer et la déposer contre quelque chose d'extrêmement vigoureux, en effet. Cela devait être une gêne pour le playboy.

\- Tu as ta main. Fit remarquer Thor.

\- Mon Dieu, mais quelle vulgarité ! S'exclama faussement outré Stark. Non, sérieusement, j'ai besoin de sentir une peau contre la mienne et puis, caresser un autre corps ... Embrasser et être embrassé ... Je ... S'il te plait Thor ! Sinon, j'te préviens, tu la remplaceras Blondie !

La menace fit rire l'Asgardien qui eu du mal à y croire : il était beaucoup trop faible pour parvenir à le maîtriser. Cela sembla mécontenter Stark de ne pas être prit au sérieux et il réagit dans la seconde, s'agrippant à son cou pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche, surprenant fortement Thor qui avait beaucoup de mal à croire à ce que faisait le Milliardaire, le pire étant le fait qu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se montrant extrêmement pressant.

\- Blondie ! Sourit t'il bêtement.

Quelques secondes seulement, le sourire disparut et il le relâcha en s'écartant du lui , l'air un peu perdu, posant une main sur sa bouche. Regrettait il son geste déplacé ? Car cela en était un : oser voler un baiser, même aussi chaste, au Prince Héritier d'Asgard était quelque chose de grave et il se devait de le punir comme il le méritait ! Thor lui saisit la nuque, le forçant à tourner le visage vers lui, l'examinant de son regard sévère.

\- J'suis désolé, j'voulais pas ... Je ... Sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Le brun semblait outré par son propre comportement et ses joues avaient pris une teinte plus rouge. Alcool ou honte ? Cela n'avait aucune importance pour le blond qui le trouvait réellement irrésistible à cet instant précis, c'est sans doute pourquoi il finit par se pencher, séparant le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre leurs deux bouches, avalant les excuses qui auraient pu suivre les premières et sa langue profitant de la surprise du génie pour aller titiller sa jumelle. Stark gémit de surprise, ses mains se posant contre le torse de Thor, sans doute essayait il de le repousser, mais il était tellement faible en comparaison du Dieu qu'il aurait pu aussi bien l'encourager de petites caresses qu'il n'en aurait pas fait la différence.

Le blond entraîna le brun sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger, continuant de savourer ses lèvres au goût d'alcool, sa barbe le piquant de façon agréable, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Sa main relâcha enfin la nuque, se posant sur son torse pour le maintenir couché.

\- Blondie. Murmura le Milliardaire.

Le ton de sa voix avait à elle seule fait frémir le Dieu. Comment pouvait on dire des mots avec une telle sensualité ? Et le regard qu'il lui lança, il était vraiment magnifique, loin de l'image de l'arrogant et insupportable milliardaire imbu de sa personne !

\- Tu es pardonné. Sourit Thor. Maintenant, tu vas dormir ?

Le génie répondit par un autre gémissement, s'agitant légèrement sous le corps du Dieu, son regard était celui d'un homme troublé. Finalement, le Dieu de la Foudre retira sa main de son torse, prêt à l'abandonner sur son lit.

\- Tu es méchant, Blondie ! Répliqua Stark. Tu as encore plus éveillé mon désir, je vais pas pouvoir dormir ... Il faut que ...

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Thor n'attendit pas sa réponse pour glisser sa main entre leur deux corps, se posant sur la partie sensible. Ce simple contact fit se cambrer le Milliardaire et leurs deux corps furent si proches l'un de l'autre. Il allait perdre le contrôle si cela continuait et il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir stopper tout cela, Stark n'étant plus capable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, le problème était de le vouloir et dans l'immédiat, il n'avait aucune envie de se stopper et pour divers motifs, mais le plus flagrant était que le Mortel était vraiment trop sexy avec les joues rougies de plaisir, ses yeux à demi clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes de désir et le blond qui ne désirait que répondre à cet appel à la débauche. Thor voulait faire sien Stark.

Le Dieu fut horrifié par son propre égoïsme et se rejeta de lui même en arrière, se faisant tomber au sol. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et lui même éprouvait maintenant une vive douleur au niveau de son bas ventre, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se refroidir, mais sur le lit, Stark ne l'aidait pas vraiment, gémissant de frustration alors qu'il aurait dû se faire discret, se faire oublier. Le Dieu se coucha donc à même le sol, pensant à quelque chose qui ferait disparaître son envie du moment ... Il tenta de penser au froid du sol qui mordait sa peau, mais rien n'y fit, les bruits produits par le génie le sortant de sa rêverie.

Sur le lit, le Milliardaire se rappelait à Thor, lâchant des gémissements de plus en plus intenses, trop en réalité pour le blond qui finit par se relever pour regarder ce que son ami faisait et il fut ... Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le génie qui était en plein plaisir intime et personnel, ne semblant pas se soucier de la présence du Dieu, une de ses mains glissée sous sa chemise, se caressant le ventre, tandis que l'autre allait et venait sur son sexe découvert ...

L'Asgardien eut du mal à avaler sa salive, il n'en pouvait plus de rester là, inactif, alors que sur ce lit se trouvait un bel homme, mais qu'attendait il pour le rejoindre ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider et se relever, il retourna sur le lit, Stark le suivant de son regard à demi clos, il était vraiment magnifique.

\- Blondie. Murmura t'il chaleureusement.

***

Thor lui avait retiré une grande partie de ses vêtements, son pantalon, sa veste de costard, son boxer avaient été jetés au sol, sa chemise largement entrouverte sur son torse que le blond dévorait avec avidité, le léchant, l'embrassant, le mordant à certain moment. Lui même avait délaissé sa tenue d'Asgardien qu'il avait jeté par dessus son épaule, il avait entrepris de découvrir le corps de l'humain et avait dû admettre que c'était fascinant comme expérience : découvrir l'étrange "Arc" sur sa poitrine en particulier, cette petite chose lumineuse qui l'avait toujours intrigué, une source de lumière sous un vêtement dont l'origine était inconnue.

Sa bouche avait coulé jusqu'à son membre pour le goûter, rendant plus gémissant que jamais Stark, il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter maintenant, certains de ses doigts jouant dans les chairs du milliardaire qui avait bien protester, mais Thor s'était fait une joie d'avaler ses plaintes tout en continuant ses mouvements. Sa bouche s'était glissée jusqu'à son bas ventre. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il remonta pour faire face au génie, retirant ses doigts, prêt à les remplacer par son sexe.

Le pauvre Mortel, il mourrait de désir et d'envie et ses lèvres tremblaient toujours avec intensité, mais il n'était réellement plus conscient de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, ne faisant que savourer l'instant sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendra de demain. Sans doute le regretterait il, Thor le savait : il n'était pas de "ce bord là", sauf que le Dieu ignorait volontairement cette information pour assouvir son propre plaisir et rien d'autre.

\- Blondie. Murmura Stark, toujours sur ce ton chaud.

\- Tony, je peux te prendre ? Osa le Prince d'Asgard.

\- Je ne suis pas ...

\- Il fallait peut être y penser avant de te laisser autant faire ... Je ne peux plus patienter. Désolé, je vais me passer de ton accord pour cette fois.

Stark n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que ce soit le début ou la fin de sa phrase, le Dieu ayant soulevé ses hanches, écartant une jambe pour faciliter l'entrée de son membre dans le corps du Milliardaire qui s'arqua, agrippant les draps sous l'effet conjugué de la douleur et du plaisir prodigués par cette intrusion indésirable ou pas. Les lèvres de Thor ne restèrent pas inactives pour autant, ni sa main redevenue libre, il mettait un grand soin à lui prodiguer baisers et caresses qui permettraient à Stark de se détendre, l'impatience du Dieu était telle qu'il aurait pu lui faire plus de mal que de plaisir et faire du bien était son unique but ... A lui et à son amant, bien évidement.

Dès qu'il le put, il commença à mouvoir ses hanches, allant et venant, son membre se frottant contre les parois serrées, gémissant en coeur avant le génie sous lui, ses lèvres soufflant contre la gorge qu'il mordillait délicatement, sa main trouvant le sexe de Stark pour lui donner plus encore de plaisir et il eut le plaisir de sentir celle du brun se poser sur lui pour lui rendre la moindre de ses caresses comme il le pouvait.

Tony frôlait du bout de ses doigts ses muscles, son torse, son bas ventre, il agrippait sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui, réclamant des baisers avec d'envoûtants gémissements, le Dieu lui même lâchait des grognements de plaisir, accélérant le mouvement, donnant de plus en plus de vigueur dans ses coups de hanches, intensifiant leurs manifestations orales et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tout deux l'orgasme, le Milliardaire se libérant entre leur deux ventres et le Prince d'Asgard dans les chairs mêmes du génie playboy.

L'humain retomba sur le matelas, épuisé par l'effort fourni et par l'alcool ingurgité. Thor aurait pourtant volontiers remis ça, mais se dit que ce ne serait pas correct vis à vis du Mortel alors il se retira pour s'allonger à côté de lui, l'attirant à lui en l'embrassant sur la gorge, mais le laissa se faire emporter par Morphée.

***

Thor s'était rapidement douché avant de rejoindre la cuisine commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Rogers et Banner étaient déjà assis et tous deux lui lançaient des coups d'oeil mi-suspitieux, mi-outrés. Au début, cela ne gêna pas le blond, jusqu'à ce que Romanoff et Barton ne fassent la même chose et il regarda son reflet sur la vitre, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien sur son visage, mais a priori, c'était tout autre chose qui semblait les gêner.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

\- On en avait déjà un. Gronda Roger avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te mêler à "ça" !

\- Je ne comprends pas bien, ami.

\- Hier soir, toi et Stark, vous avez partager la ...

Il se tut, son regard se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la pièce où le Milliardaire était apparu, grondant tandis que d'une main il tenait une poche de glace contre son crâne, sa gueule de bois qui le rattrapait de plein fouet, de l'autre se tenant le dos ...

\- Salut tout le monde. Sourit il malgré tout de très bonne humeur.

\- Pervers ! Lâcha Clint avec mauvaise humeur. J'te le pardonnerai pas ! Je ne "VOUS" le pardonnerai pas !

\- De quoi ? Clint, je viens juste de me lever, j'ai mal à la tête, médoc, café et j'suis tout à toi !

\- Propose plutôt ça à Natasha ! Répliqua l'Oeil de Faucon, faisant une moue d'homme blessé. Ca avait l'air de l'intéresser votre p'tite histoire !

Oeil de Faucon se leva en prenant son bol pour aller près de la baie vitrée, abordant l'air qu'il affectait lorsqu'il boudait, ce qui était adorable : un gamin jaloux et possessif, c'était assez amusant de voir ça venant d'un adulte capable de tuer de sang froid un homme avec une flèche et à une centaine de mètres de distance.

\- Proposer quoi ? Lâcha surpris Stark. Jarvis, traduction ?

\- Désolé Monsieur, moi même je ne comprends pas. Avoua l'ordinateur.

\- Si vous cherchez une nouvelle partenaire, je serais en effet ravie de participer ! Lâcha sur un ton glacial Natasha, lançant un regard polaire à son collègue.

Clint perdit de sa superbe, lançant un regard blessé à la femme qu'il aimait et qui se moquait royalement de lui à cet instant, elle ne faisait que le provoquer, devant apprécier les rougeurs enfantines empreintes des sentiments qu'éprouvait le blond boudeur. Thor se dit qu'un jour, il devrait avoir une conversation avec le moineau au sujet de leur "couple", mais à en juger par le regard empli de reproche, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour tout de suite.

\- Une nouvelle partenaire ? Soupira Stark. Jarvis, traduction !

\- Ho, Stark, s'il vous plait ! Soupira la Rousse. On vous a entendus ! On sait ce qui s'est passé, pas besoin de nous le cacher, les murs sont trop fins ici pour que "cela" passe inaperçu ! Vous l'avez donc renvoyé cette pauvre fille ? Après ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Jarvis, traduction ! Répéta le brun qui semblait réellement perdu.

\- Je pense qu'ils parlent de la demoiselle de la veille. Avoua l'ordinateur.

\- Blondie ? Sourit Stark.

Thor haussa un sourcil, se disant que son ami avait la mémoire courte, il se ferait une joie de se rappeler à son souvenir.

\- N'était elle pas brune ? Demanda Rogers, incertain.

\- Je ne sais plus trop, mais j'dois avouer que ça a été un peu rude : j'ai un de ces mals de reins ! Mais j'pige toujours pas, sûrement à cause de l'alcool : pourquoi vous intégrez Thor à l'histoire ?

\- Hé bien, lui aussi y était ? Lâcha incertain le célèbre Capitaine America qui rougissait malgré lui devant l'évocation de l'acte.

\- Ha bon ? Je croyais qu'il avait ... Juste renvoyé ... La ... Nana ...

Stark s'était tourné vers le Prince d'Asgard qui avait reposé sa tasse. Il finit par se lever pour le rejoindre, posant une main délicate sur son dos qui devait peut être subir les douleurs dû à la nuit mouvementée. Il allait devoir faire attention s'il ne voulait pas lui faire vraiment mal.

\- J'ai été très vigoureux, désolé, je serais plus doux la prochaine fois. Promit il.

La première personne qui comprit le sens de cette phrase fut sans aucun doute Stark lui même, mais l'information sembla lui déconnecter le cerveau car il resta immobile à fixer le prince d'Asgard devant lui, la seconde personne fut Natasha qui passa par toutes les couleurs imaginables, du rouge au blanc pour en venir au rose et ainsi de suite, elle prétexta avoir une mission urgente donnée par le Shield et alla attraper son moineau, le traînant alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, ne sachant s'il devait protester ou pas et décida de se laisser faire.

\- Tais toi et viens ! Gronda t elle.

Ensuite, Banner réalisa et prétexta qu'une expérience l'attendait dans son labo, Rogers le suivant, disant qu'il en était le cobaye.

Ne restait plus que Thor et Stark présents dans la pièce, il fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour que le Millionnaire ne sorte de son état de transe.

\- Tu es Blondie, hein ? Lâcha t'il la voix tremblante.

\- Je sais que je devrais me sentir insulté, pourtant ce surnom me plait. Admit Thor.

L'humain semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, c'est pourquoi le Dieu l'attrapa au bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à un fauteuil, s'y installant avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Désolé, j'ai un peu profité de la situation. Avoua Thor. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

\- Moi, rancunier ? Répliqua le brun avec un étrange sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Mais non !

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda suspitieusement le blond.

\- Jarvis, enclenche le plan d'urgence d'extermination des Avengers ! Je ne veux pas qu'un seul témoin parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !

\- Bien monsieur ! Répondit docilement l'ordinateur sur un ton étrangement enchanté.

\- Merde. Soupira Thor.

Et oui, c'est aussi simple que ça, c'est ainsi que le plan d'urgence fut activé par Stark lui même qui ne voulait pas que le monde sache qu'il avait eu une nuit d'égarement avec un homme et cela même s'il s'agissait de Thor. Bien évidement, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour se débarrasser des Avengers, ils promirent de ne jamais divulguer l'information, échangeant leurs vies contres des secrets équivalents ...

Banner avoua être encore puceau. Stark en avait roulé au sol, demandant comment un mec aussi beau pouvait être un vierge et le scientifique avait rougi à l'évocation, Le Milliardaire avait décrété qu'il mettrait aux enchères sa virginité s'il parlait et peu importe que ce soit une femme ou un homme qui enchérissait !

Rogers avoua être homosexuel. Stark s'en était frotté les mains, au moins étaient ils sur un pied d'égalité, il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre que le symbole de l'Amérique était accro aux garçons et qu'il était même sorti avec Buck lors de la grande guerre.

Clint avoua avoir eu une nuit d'égarement avec Maria Hill. Le génie lui avait susurré à l'oreille qu'il n'aurait qu'à donner l'info à Natasha pour qu'elle lui règle son compte et de manière assez monstrueuse.

Natasha avoua être amoureuse de Clint. Cela n'étonnait personne, mais Stark lui fit faire une déclaration d'amour et menaçait de la mettre sur You Tube si elle osait dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce fut !

Thor admit volontiers à Stark qu'il l'aimait depuis leurs petites expériences : il n'avait pas pour habitude de céder à la tentation s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison et assumait toujours les conséquences de ses actes !

Jarvis continua ses tentatives d'assassina gérées par Stark sur la personne du Dieu de la Foudre ...


End file.
